The present invention relates to a connector for light waveguides the connector comprises a housing and at least one clamping member arranged in the housing. The clamping member comprises a base having a V-shaped guide groove extending in the longitudinal direction of the housing. The groove receives a light waveguide plug. The clamping member also includes a pressure element arranged opposite the guide groove. The pressure element consists of a clamping bridge and pressure members acting thereon. The heights of the pressure members are smaller than the distance between the engaging surface of the clamping bridge and the wall of the housing extending opposite the engaging surface. Screw caps are provided which can be screwed laterally on the housing and act on the pressure members via a pressure piece.
Such a connector is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,717. In this connector, the pressure members consist of rollers which are provided transverse to the longitudinal axis of the housing. The use of such rollers, however, may lead to nonuniform clamping because the rollers can tilt and twist. Furthermore, it is necessary to manufacture the rollers with high precision since they must be uniform. Such a precision manufacture, however, is comparatively cumbersome and expensive.
Furthermore, it is known from German patent application P No. 3,025,384, to exert pressure on a pressure bridge to fix a light waveguide plug means of spherical pressure members. In this case, however, the clamping force is eccentric so that a clamping moment is produced. This construction has the disadvantage that the light waveguide plug may be engaged in the clamping member in a number of orientations. As a result, errors in alignment and hence transmission may occur.